A visual fault locator (VFL) applies visible light to an optical fiber at a first end of the optical fiber. Visual detection of the visible light at a different location of the optical fiber (e.g., at a second end of the optical fiber) may confirm continuity of the optical fiber or may identify a location of a fault, a faulty connection, or a bad splice in the optical fiber.
An optical time-domain reflectometer (OTDR) tester applies a series of pulses of light to an optical fiber at a first end of the optical fiber. Strength of measured return pulses at the first end of the optical fiber may be analyzed to determine properties of the optical fiber. A simplified form of an OTDR tester is a handheld device that may be used to estimate a distance to an area of high reflectance.